


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, BOSS Era (NCT U), Bisexual Lucas, Cashier Jungwoo, Empathy Era (NCT), Everyone is a high school drop out, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)-centric, M/M, Mark Lee & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas Are Best Friends, Minor Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Music Video: Black on Black (NCT), Punk Lucas, Punk Mark Lee, Punk mark, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Soft Punk Lucas, Soft Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**6:15 PM**

"Your shift at the register is starting soon Jungwoo."

Jungwoo nodded in response."Okay hyung."He replied to Doyoung,even though he was currently too busy to look at the older at the moment.He heard Doyoung hum in response."Alright,I'll be heading out in a few minutes."He said."Do you think you'll be able to hold down the fort for the rest of the night.Jungwoo nodded."Yeah I'll be alright for the rest of the night hyung."


End file.
